


Baxter High Moments

by Climbergirlio



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: An expansion of Nick's time at baxter High, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, High school gossips, M/M, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio
Summary: Premise: “parent trapping” the realms works and the combined forces of hell and the coven are able to beat the cosmic so Nick spends more time at Baxter High. What follows is Nick navigating high school and Sabrina dealing with the fact that suddenly everyone is invested in her love life.(Let’s assume Sabrina Morningstar is sent to yet ANOTHER realm created by the Endless at the end of this story so everything continues in the correct manner)
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Day One

“Well I guess this is goodbye, Morningstar.”

“Indeed, Spellman. As glad as I am that we were able to reverse the polarity of our realms, I will miss talking with you.”

“Secret best friends forever still?”

“Secret best friends forever.” Sabrina Morningstar pauses, “but before I go, I absolutely must tell you about this  _ fascinating  _ conversation I had with Nick.”

Sabrina Spellman looks amused and resigned. 

~*~

Sabrina sits, or rather collapses, into a seat at the lunch table with her friends, “this has been SUCH a long week,” she complains. 

“No kidding,” Theo agrees. 

“Assuming no Eldritch-related emergencies come up, I vote we just take the weekend to relax and watch some movies,” Roz suggests. 

Robin opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted,“is this seat taken?” 

Sabrina does not even have the chance to respond before Nick is sliding in next to her. 

“Nicholas. Were the first four periods of the day not good enough? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, sitting with the wrestling team?”

“This company is much more my style,” he looks her right in the eyes, “and way more beautiful,” he adds, sincerity laced in every word. 

“Right. Well. I suppose you may stay if you want. I haven’t changed my mind in the five minutes since you last saw me.”

“But you also haven’t sent me away. I assume then that I do have at least a one percent chance?”

“Good to see your arrogance is still intact, Nicholas. But if you’re referring to the conversation you had with other Sabrina, I did in fact hear all about that. I know she told you she thought I would take you back. You should probably consider that someone who married  _ Caliban _ willingly does not necessarily have correct notions of romance.”

“I’m sorry, did you say other Sabrina?” Harvey asks. 

Sabrina looks away from Nick for the first time, noticing her friends have been following the conversation. She had completely forgotten they were there. Curse Nick for distracting her. 

Sabrina glares at Nick, “yes. Someone needed to rule Hell, but I couldn’t leave my Aunties, Ambrose, and all of you, so I found a solution. It was supposed to be a  _ secret _ ,” she emphasizes the last word and glares a little harder at Nick, “but basically that’s why parts of Hell were popping up here.”

“And this Sabrina, she’s  _ married _ ?” Theo asks. 

Sabrina scrunches her nose and takes a bite from her apple, “yes,” she frowns in contemplation, “actually I think I might still be married as well.”

Everyone looks shocked at this revelation, “I’m sorry, what?” Nick asks. 

Sabrina rolls her eyes, “that’s how we tricked the Uninvited into the yellow room. I married him in a double ceremony with Sabrina Morningstar and Caliban and then proposed we begin our wedding night early.”

“You married an Eldritch terror?!” Nick asks. 

Sabrina raises an eyebrow at him, “I hardly expected you to be jealous, Nick, given that you were shoving your tongue down Prudence’s throat while it was happening.”

“Okay!” Theo exclaims, “perhaps we should circle back to Roz’s idea for a movie night. Any suggestions for movies anyone?”

Conversation picks up around the table again so Nick leans in close to Sabrina and whispers, “you never said no about the one percent chance.”

Sabrina glares at him, and pretends to listen in on the conversation happening around her. Nick sits back, clearly satisfied with himself. 


	2. Life Imitates Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Nick rehearse their scene for drama class.

Sabrina slips into her first period drama class with quite literally two seconds to spare. The absence of Aunt Hilda was still taking some getting used to. None of them had realized how pretty much the entire house continued to function only because of her presence. As such, mornings had become far less predictable and Sabrina has missed enough school that she has yet to learn to adjust. Luckily enough, most everyone is up and roaming the drama classroom. The teacher isn’t very strict about seating arrangements. 

“All right class, today we are beginning our romance unit. For our first project, I will be assigning you a short scene from a play that is a crucial moment in the development of a relationship. Your job is to bring the scene to life. For sake of simplicity, you will remain with your scene partners from last week’s comedy unit. Those of you who are unfamiliar with your source material, I would highly recommend taking the time tonight to familiarize yourselves with it, several of your plays have been adapted into movies so it should not be that hard. Your grade will thank you.”

Everyone begins shuffling around the room and partnering up. Sabrina is embarrassed to note that she had pretty much missed all of the last unit, leaving her without a partner for this one. “Miss Spellman, you will have to work with our new student, Mr. Scratch, seeing as you don’t already have a partner. You two have a classic. 10 Things I Hate About You.”

Nick gives her a killer smile and slides into the seat next to her. Sabrina tries to catch Roz’s eye, but she’s already running lines with Harvey. Sabrina reads over the script quickly. Based on the scene they have, she figures they should probably be able to perform it in about three minutes. 

“Why don’t we run through it now?” Sabrina asks, “that way we won’t have to practice so much outside of class.”

“Sure. Looks like you have the first line.”

“This is so patronizing,” Sabrina reads. 

“Leave it to you to use big words when you're drunk.”

“Why're you doing this?”

“I told you,” Nick responds.

“You don't care if I die.”

“Sure I do.”

“Why?”

“Because then I'd have to start taking out girls who like me.”

They read the whole scene through and Sabrina feels distinctly underwhelmed.

Sabrina frowns, “have you ever seen this movie?”

Nick frowns back, “no.”

She nods, “neither have I. I guess that means we’ll have to watch it together tonight.”

“I’ll find a copy and bring it by.”

Sabrina smiles, “I’ll make the popcorn.”

“So what scene did you and Nick get assigned?” Roz asks Sabrina at lunch. 

Sabrina looks around, checking for Nick, but he hasn’t come into the lunch room yet. “We got a scene from 10 Things I Hate About You. We’re watching it together tonight.”

Theo and Roz exchange a look that Sabrina doesn’t miss, “as  _ friends _ ,” she emphasizes, “it’s for class.”

“Right, sure.” Roz says, “Harvey and I are also watching  _ Coquette _ tonight.”

“Are you actually going to watch it?” Theo teases.

Harvey laughs and puts his arm around Roz’s shoulders.

“We should watch a movie tonight as well,” Robin tells Theo. 

“That would be great! I still have so many classics I want to show you.”

There is a brief lull in the conversation while everyone eats. 

“So I was thinking of maybe signing up for the card games club,” Robin tells them, starting the conversation up once more with his announcement.

“You totally should,” Theo encourages.    
“I didn’t even know we had a card games club,” Harvey admits. 

Roz groans, “I think I know every club we have. They  _ all _ have complaints.”

“No kidding,” Sabrina seconds. 

“You two are so ambitious to be taking on being co-presidents on top of being witches while the world is ending,” Robin compliments. 

“I must say I agree,” Nick interjects, sitting down next to Sabrina and stealing a piece of her apple. 

Sabrina frowns at the loss of the slice, but has already become accustomed to Nick following her pretty much wherever she goes. His plan is already working. She is finding it increasingly harder to remember why she should not just give it all up and agree to take him back. Not that she would ever admit that to him. 

“It hasn’t been too much of a problem yet,” Roz tells them. 

Before anyone else has a chance to respond, one of the guys on the wrestling team comes over to Nick, “hey man, I know you’re new here so I just thought I would warn you that it is probably best not to get involved with Spellman.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Sabrina asks, outraged.

“Come on, everyone in the school knows that weird shit just...happens with you. Before he left, I heard from Lucas that while you were making out your tongue actually developed like scales.”

Sabrina frowns, “that was an allergic reaction. Besides which, Nicholas here is unfortunately my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh, right. Well, I just-” and the wrestling boy leaves. 

“That’s how you found out the weird was possessing you?”

Sabrina rolls her eyes, “Well I don’t make a point of regularly examining my tongue.”

Roz, however, looks thrilled, “go ‘Brina! You didn’t tell me you actually made a move!”

“I mean a lot of arguably more important things happened that day. Such as the fact that I found out the weird was in me.”

“That’s...fair,” Roz admits.

“I take it that’s why you rejected a ride home from me,” Harvey checks.

“Guys, seriously, this is not that big of a deal.”

Nick is still frowning. “Oh please, Nick, do you think you’re the only one of the two of us who can get a date?” Sabrina rolls her eyes.

Nick mutters something that sounds like “obviously not who wouldn’t want to date you,” but Sabrina can’t be too sure. 

The rest of lunch Sabrina manages to keep the conversation away from her love life. Instead, they talk about the progress her and Roz are making now that they’re co-presidents. 

~*~

The day flies by quickly and almost before she realizes it, the final bell is ringing. Nick is one of the first people out of their (surprise!) shared math class, and she wonders idly if he is supposed to go to a wrestling practice or something. It occurs to her that she has no idea if he actually practices or not. She imagines him briefly in a singlet, and then clears  _ that _ from her mind as she can feel herself blushing. 

Theo comes up to her, “you good, ‘Brina?”   
“Yeah, why would I not be?” she asks, confused.

“You just had the weirdest expression there.”   
Sabrina tries not to let her mortification show, “Yeah, no, I’m all good. Go ahead and catch up with Robin.”   
“Alright!” then he laughs, “have fun with Nick tonight!”   
Sabrina rolls her eyes. 

She finishes packing away her last books and then heads towards her locker. The hall has yet to clear, so even making her way there is something of a chore. When she arrives, she nimbly replaces the books she won’t need to take home and exchanges them for those she will. When she finishes, she shuts her locker door, revealing Nick. 

“I was hoping I could walk you home,” he opens. 

Sabrina smiles, “I’d be okay with that.”

“Then shall we?”

“Indeed we shall,” and she can’t help but betray the joy she truly feels at the suggestion. 

They almost make it out of the building, but then they run into Billy Marlin, “hey Sabrina, is there something going on between you and Nick now?”

Sabrina, wondering why absolutely everyone in this school has developed a sudden interest in her love life, sighs, “no” at the same time Nick smirks wickedly and says, “not yet.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes at him, but the gesture is decidedly fond, “Nicholas and I actually did date for a while.”

“Oh okay. I was just asking on behalf of Carl, you know.”

Sabrina scrunches her eyebrows together, “sure, Billy.”

Billy then pats Nick on the back, “see ya later man. Bye, Sabrina.”

Sabrina blinks a few times, “you really think there would be more interesting things to talk about than me at this school.”

“I don’t know, you’re pretty special, Spellman.”

She raises her eyebrows at him, “nice try with the flattery, Nick. Let’s get going.”

The walk back to Spellman Mortuary is spent in equal parts in companionable silence and conversation. The mortuary is empty when they walk in, but that’s not unusual these days what with Hilda living with Dr. Cee and Zelda spending most of her time either at the academy or with Marie. Ambrose is really the only person who can still reliably be found within the walls of the Spellman home, but he tends to be hidden either in the embalming room or his room. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” she asks, “I figured we could do our homework and then watch the movie once it starts getting dark.”

She then frowns, “we only really have dried mango. Our food has been rather lacking since Aunt Hilda moved out.”

“Dried mango is fine by me,” Nick agrees, “how is your Aunt Hilda doing?”

Sabrina makes a thoughtful face, “you know, I think pretty good. She and Doctor Cee seem...really happy,” Sabrina gives him a half smile almost unconsciously, dwelling on how overjoyed her aunt seems these days.

She breaks from her thoughts rather suddenly, “so what do you want to start on first?”

~*~

Ambrose enters the kitchen where they are working just as they are finishing up. “Cousin, Nicholas,” he greets, sounding ever so pleased to be saying the second name. Ambrose doesn’t attempt to hide the smile that accompanies the words. 

“Ambrose,” Sabrina half greets, half warns. 

He raises his hands as if in defeat, “I’m just headed up to my room to do some research. It’s nice to see you here again Nicholas.” With that, Ambrose turns and heads up the stairs, snagging one of the last apples as he goes. 

She turns back to face Nick, who has a wicked smirk adorning his face. She shakes her head, but there is a distinct lack of malice behind the action. 

“That’s enough for tonight, I think,” she tells him. 

“I must admit, mortal school is harder than I anticipated.”

“Isn’t it though?” Sabrina agrees. 

“It really does make me wonder how you manage to do it all. Mortal school. The academy. Socializing. Saving the world. Part-time Queen of Hell.”

“Not anymore.”

He shrugs, “you were once.”

She shrugs too, “I guess it’s all just a matter of prioritizing. I wouldn’t want to give any of it up.”

“You really are incredible, you know that?” Nick stares at her. 

She looks away, not sure she can meet his eye. 

Thankfully, distraction comes in the form of Ambrose. “Auntie Zelda will be at the academy tonight. She said we should just order pizza.”

Sabrina laughs, “did you even manage to make it to your room?”

“No, no, I did not. I’ll just order something for the three of us, Nicholas, if you’re staying.”

“I’m good with anything,” Nick agrees, “I’ve tried the mortal cafeteria food and nothing could be worse.”

Sabrina grins, “you really have had the full experience, then.”

“Cheese it is,” Ambrose announces, and heads to make the call.

A short while later, the three of them are gathered around the table sharing a large cheese pizza. Ambrose asks them about their plans for the night and Sabrina confesses they are watching a movie so they can better complete a shared drama class assignment. Ambrose has already heard all about Nick’s insane school transfer from both Nick himself and Sabrina, so there is nothing to explain on that front. 

From there, conversation drifts back to the Eldritch Terrors. They haven’t made much progress. The fact that the next one has not yet come worries all of them. They managed to beat the cosmic only with the combined forces of hell and the coven after the separation of the worlds. 

“I fear that this delay means the next terror will be harder to best,” Ambrose admits, “I cannot dare imagine that these terrors will mean the end of days, but I also am not naïve enough to imagine we can all continue to survive unscathed.”

His words make Sabrina pause for a moment. She looks over to Nick, almost in contemplation. What if they  _ don’t  _ make it out unharmed?

“Well, pray to Hecate we do,” Nick responds. He has caught Sabrina’s gaze and is holding it, so though the words are in response to Ambrose, he seems to be speaking to her, and to her alone.

Ambrose looks between them briefly but doesn’t say anything. 

Sabrina tears her gaze away, “we must simply have faith. The Dark Mother will see us through.”

Nick looks slightly disappointed, and Sabrina avoids his gaze. 

Ambrose is once more, the hero of the conversation, “at any rate, no need to dwell on such depressing topics.”

“Agreed. Have you had any luck with Father Blackwood yet?”   
“Prudence has made some progress. Not enough, I fear.”

Nick shakes his head, “what does he have to lose at this point?”

“That, I fear,” Ambrose intones, “is the question.”

“Roz did say that Prudence is getting more...creative with her methods of information extraction.”

Ambrose grins in an almost lovesick way, “Prudence does have an abundance of ideas, does she not?”

Sabrina raises a brow at him but does not comment any further, instead taking a bite of her pizza. Her companions follow her example and for a moment, conversation ceases and they all just eat in a friendly silence. As she takes her next bite of pizza, Salem plods into the kitchen. She scratches his head idly. As far as familiars go, she certainly lucked out. Salem is about as good as they come. She slips him the crust of her pizza slice and then stands up to clear her dishes. 

Nick finishes off his pizza slice as well and then does the same. Ambrose takes care of the leftovers once he’s done. Sabrina and Nick then part ways with Ambrose and get ready to watch their movie. Nick loads the movie itself and Sabrina sets up the couch. She makes sure to set Salem in the small space that will be between them. When Nick sits, she is already petting Salem’s head methodically, the familiar acting as an inconspicuous barrier. 

Just over an hour and a half later, probably more like two hours when the quick break to make popcorn is figured in, Salem is long gone and they have migrated unconsciously closer together. The credits scroll in the background, but the shadows cast by the insignificant words go unnoticed. For one, two, three, beats Nick and Sabrina sit relaxed on the couch, not really looking at each other but yet looking so deeply nothing else exists. 

It is Sabrina who breaks this trance, “perhaps we should practice again now.”

Nick startles, “yeah.”

She digs out their scripts and they begin from the top. 

“You know -- you're not as vile as I thought you were,” Sabrina delivers Kat’s final line from the scene. The script here calls for an almost-kiss and she, like Kat finds herself leaning in as if pulled by some magnetic force. Her gaze drops to Nick’s lips. 

It’s his line - he should be saying something, but instead he seems captivated by her. All the sudden, she decides to stop fighting it, to stop fighting against her feelings for Nick. Her eyes flutter closed and she closes the distance between them. When she kisses him, it’s like no time has passed. Everything feels  _ right  _ again. But then he’s pulling back. 

He looks into her eyes, “are you sure about this, Spellman?”

She smiles, a real, genuine smile, full of love for this boy, her Nick, “when I search my heart, I find you, Nick. The one percent chance you mentioned? That’s here and now and a whole lot bigger than just one percent.”

His face quite literally lights up, and he pulls her to him. She goes quite willingly and straddles him on the couch. 

It is her who first suggests it, some indeterminate amount of time later, “my room?” she manages to gasp out. 

He pulls back and breathes heavily for a split second, “we don’t have to if you’re not ready. Just having you here, like this,” he gestures to the arm that is still around her, “in my arms, is all I could ever ask for.”

“I want to,” she whispers, “I’ve wanted to for a while. You’re the only person for me, Nick. Mortal, Warlock, or Hellish, there is only you. I want you. Now.”

His eyes darken at her last words and he recaptures her mouth in another searing kiss. It is several moments more before they manage to begin making their way up the stairs to her room, and it takes longer still to get there. That is mostly because every four steps they pause to resume their exploration of each other’s mouths, mostly. One one occasion, Sabrina even pins him up against the wall in the hallway. That is by far their longest stop. 

Still, they make it to her room eventually. Somewhere along the way, Sabrina had lost her headband, but she can’t remember if that was before or after they departed from the couch and she can’t bring herself to care. They collapse onto her bed together and the mood changes. 

“You’re still sure, Spellman?” Nick asks reverently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

She loves him all the more for being so careful, so considerate. “One hundred percent sure.”

That first time is slow and sweet, despite the frenzy that had led to it. It is, however, followed rather quickly by a more passionate second act that is more reminiscent of the journey up the stairs. When it’s all said and done, they lay there on her bed, only the sheet covering them and just talk for hours. It’s a beautiful kind of peace only two people so in love could share. 


	3. Going Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Nick slip back into being a couple

Sabrina is jarred from her sleep by the loud blaring of her alarm. The noise has rarely been as unwelcome as it is now. On top of being tired, she is incredibly warm under the covers and it is a particularly chilly October morning. Also, Nick is still shirtless and has her snuggled close. All of this makes reaching out to silence the alarm an arduous task indeed, the space feeling like a chasm she must reach across. She manages it however, and she is rewarded by seeing a very disoriented and incredibly cute and tired Nick. 

He sits up blearily, “that’s a loud alarm.”

“I know,” she agrees. 

Then he really looks at her, “good morning.”

She smiles and softly whispers, “morning,” and she leans in. 

The kiss doesn’t last long because they both are still rather tired and eager for breakfast and coffee.

They dress separately, Nick back into what he was wearing yesterday and Sabrina something new. Sabrina uses the bathroom first, and then yields use of it to Nick. She heads down without him, figuring he knows the way into the kitchen. Luckily enough, Ambrose has already put on a pot of coffee. Sabrina pours a mug for both herself and Nick and then sinks rather heavily into a chair. 

“Late night cousin?” Ambrose asks, hiding his grin behind his mug.

Sabrina takes a sip of her coffee instead of answering him. She is two sips in when Nick enters, taking the mug she had set out for him rather gratefully. 

“Good morning, Nicholas,” Ambrose greets, “I trust you slept well?”

“Very well, thank you.”

Aunt Zelda enters the kitchen without seeming to notice Nick’s presence, “I found your headband on the stairs when I came in last night Sabrina,” Zelda tells her.

“Oh uh, thanks Aunt Z.”

“I put it out with the wash,” she seemingly notices Nick for the first time, “I see you’re joining us for breakfast, Nicholas.”

He gives her a winning smile, “I was invited.”

She just nods once, accepting his answer, “Sabrina, if you would be so kind as to drop these books at your Auntie Hilda’s on your way home?” Aunt Zelda hands her a stack of three old volumes.

“Sure, Auntie. No problem,” Sabrina tells her. Zelda is still keeping up her silent protest and not visiting Hilda at Dr. C’s.

Sabrina grabs a piece of toast for the road and then stands up, “we should be going if we don’t want to be late,” Sabrina tells them.

Ambrose and Zelda wish them a good day at school and they exit the room. It takes a few moments to gather their things, which are still spread out from last night, and then they are set back further when Nick distracts her with another passionate kiss. When all is said and done, they end up having to rely on their dark gifts to get to school in time. Sabrina is somewhat experienced with this, and knows a back corner of the building where no one ever is. They make their way to the closest entrance and then to the drama classroom with almost a full minute to spare. 

“Hey ‘Brina,” Roz greets. 

She smiles at her best friend, “hey.”

The conversation doesn’t progress beyond that before the bell rings and everyone is instructed to work on their scenes. 

Sabrina and Nick run through their scene several times, and by the end of the period, both of them have it memorized. No more moments like the one last night occur, thankfully, since they are in a full classroom now. When the bell rings, they head off to their next class, history, making a stop at Sabrina’s locker so she can grab her textbook. 

“I was thinking,” Sabrina tells Nick as he sits on top of her desk before the period begins, “maybe we could grab lunch at Doctor Cee’s today. I have to drop of those books for my Auntie anyway and their food beats the cafeterias.”

“I think,” Nick grins at her, “that sounds like an  _ excellent  _ idea.” He leans in, “plus that way, I get to have you all to myself.”

Sabrina grins too. That had truthfully been most of the reason behind her suggestion. 

When the bell that signals the end of 4th period rings, Sabrina and Nick rush out and head for the back of the school. A heartbeat later they’re in the small back room that has been designated as the place for witches to come and go from. Aunt Hilda is there grabbing some stock and nearly drops it. 

“One of these days I’ll get used to that. What can I do for you loves?”

“We just came to deliver some books from Auntie Z and to grab some lunch.” Sabrina digs the volumes out of her satchel. 

“Thank you, darling, now why don’t we see about getting you a seat, huh?”   
“That would be great Auntie.”

Hilda leads them out of the back and to the front of the store. Nick and Sabrina follow behind her, holding hands. They pass Doctor Cee on the way to the table and Sabrina makes sure to say hello to him. She’s always liked Doctor Cee, even before he started dating her aunt. They get a table that is somewhat hidden in the back, which suits her perfectly. Hilda already knows both their orders, so they only have to sit down before she promises to be back soon with their food. 

Nick holds her hand over the table and they sit in contented silence, watching the people from their school stream in. 

“You know,” she says suddenly, “I didn’t mention it last night when we had our talk but I am really glad you decided to come to Baxter High.”

“I am too,” Nick smiles, “I like being a part of this side of your life.”

She smiles too, “I like having you here. You fit right in.”

He laughs a little at that, “are you saying you would still date me if I was just an ordinary mortal jock?”   
“I don’t know,” she jokes, “you would have a better shot if you switched to football.”

“Fair enough.”

There is a lull in the conversation. 

“So is this what the mortals do for fun? Come to Doctor Cee’s?”

Sabrina nods, “amongst other things. Most of the stuff Baxter high kids do really isn’t any different from anything anyone does at the academy. Or, at the very least, is born from the same spirit.”

Nick nods, “that makes sense.”

“I was thinking-” Sabrina begins, but then Aunt Hilda is coming over with the food. Sabrina removes her hands from Nick’s in order to allow her aunt to set the food on the table.

“There you are my dears. Enjoy!”   
“Thanks Auntie!”

“Thank you,” Nick echos. Behind his back, Aunt Hilda makes gestures between the couple and makes a thumbs up motion, obviously pleased that Nick and Sabrina are back together.

Sabrina smiles at her aunt and then digs in. 

All too soon, lunch is over and Sabrina and Nick part ways. Though they share the same gym class, every day but Monday is split into either girl’s gym or boy’s gym. While one group has class, the other is supposed to be doing self-guided health lessons. Today Sabrina, Roz, and Theo have decided to sit on the bleachers and watch the boy’s class. Theo is still not allowed to be in the boy’s gym class, which really sucks. They have all been fighting to get him the class he deserves, but members of the PTA have been firmly against the idea for “Theo’s safety”. The guys at school are pretty much all cool now and let Theo use the correct locker room, so at least there’s that. 

“So where were you and Nick at lunch ‘Brina?” Theo asks as they climb the bleachers.

“My Aunt Zelda needed me to drop some books off to Aunt Hilda so we did that and then stayed for lunch.”

“Would this have anything to do with the fact that you two came to school together today? And don’t lie, I don’t need to use the cunning to be able to know when you’re not being honest,” Roz chastises her prematurely. 

Sabrina lets the ghost of a smile to turn the corners of her mouth up, “maybe.”

Theo grins, “I knew it! I bet Robin five bucks you two were back together when you didn’t show up for lunch.”

Roz, however, does not look as thrilled, “I hope you two talked.”

“Oh, we did. We had a very long conversation about all the things that went wrong last time and our fears about this time. There are no more secrets between us.”

Roz smiles, “then I’m happy for you ‘Brina. It’s obvious you two were made for each other.”

Theo agrees, “and now we can do triple dates!”

Sabrina laughs, “absolutely.”

“And now we need to know the details. How did it happen?” Roz asks. 

Sabrina smiles almost coyly, “well, he came over to my house after school, as you know. At first we just did our homework and had dinner. Then we went to watch the movie and when it was done I suggested we read through our script while the movie was still fresh in our minds so we could get into character. We were just reading through the lines and we got to the scene where we were supposed to almost kiss and then all the sudden I really was kissing him. Things really just went from there.”

“And who said yesterday that the movie was  _ just for school  _ and that you were hanging out  _ as friends _ ?” Roz teases. 

Sabrina can feel herself blushing. She seeks out Nick on the field below and follows him with her eyes as she speaks again, “I know but I love him. I really do. And then yesterday Ambrose was talking about the end of the world and I knew that despite how badly he hurt me and how much he put me through, I never did stop loving him. In troubled times like these, why deny yourself that? Neither of us can undo what has been done, as much as we may want to.”

Theo nods thoughtfully, “that makes a lot of sense.”

All three of them are now looking down on the field, gazing upon their respective boyfriends almost wistfully. 

Roz breaks the silence with a sigh, “we should at least  _ look _ at today’s health assignment.”

Theo and Sabrina both agree and follow Roz’s example, flipping to the correct page in their health notebooks. They work on the assignment together and don’t part ways until the bell rings and they all disperse to their classes. Sabrina has an advanced English course which is always more tedious than she expects. She’s very naturally talented at the subject, which is the only reason she has managed to remain in the advanced class with all the time she has missed. 

The class is even more boring than usual today and there is little she can do to entertain herself. Nick is (of course) in the class with her, but he is on the complete opposite side of the room in the back. That had been the only empty seat. Finally, the bell rings. Math passes much quicker and almost before she can process it, the final bell is ringing. There’s a meeting at the Academy of Unseen Arts almost directly after school ends, so Sabrina hurries to put her books away and meet up with Roz. 

The two best friends then head out back to where Nick is already waiting. They join hands and a breath later they are at the academy. 

They have only just dropped each other’s hands when Prudence and Ambrose round the corner. 

“Zelda held the meeting without you, I’m afraid,” Ambrose informs them, “but all of you will be doing devil’s charm weaving with us.”

Sabrina looks over to Nick to make sure he’s okay. There was a time when just hearing that word sent him spiraling, but he seems fine. She takes his hand, just in case. 

“Why us?” Roz asks.

“All of us have had direct contact with Lucifer and/or an Eldritch Terror. Auntie Zelda believes this will make our charms better than the ones other members of our coven could create. And as for Prudence, well-”

“I volunteered,” she interjects smoothly

Sabrina runs her thumb across the back of Nick’s palm. He has made amazing progress, and she supposed she shouldn’t be worried about him when he was able to stand in front of her father here just a few short days ago, but she can’t help but worry. Nick had told her last night that he was doing a lot better, and she trusts him. The wrestling had been something he was doing recreationally, both because he was good at it and to crowd out the memories of his time wrestling with Lucifer. He had also confessed that he had begun knitting, something she was sworn to secrecy about as she was the only person who knew, had been meditating with some frequency, and even journaling. Sabrina had been thrilled to hear all that and was sure to express that to him. He had seemed so small when he had admitted it, almost as if afraid that finding healthier coping strategies would make her think lesser of him. She had hurried to correct that notion before he could voice it. 

Still, he was allowed to have off days and despite the fact that he was getting better and healthier about dealing with his trauma, Sabrina could step in at times like these where a simple subject diversion was necessary to make it easier for him, “we might as well call them Eldritch Charms, cousin. It is really them that we are trying to combat.”

“Fair enough, cousin,” Ambrose agrees, clearly sensing her underlying purpose. 

“The supplies should be in the library,” Prudence informs them and begins to lead the way there. 

Everyone follows behind Prudence more out of habit than necessity. Roz is the only one of their group who has not attended the academy, but she has learned her way around very quickly. The supplies are indeed on a table in the library, which all of them stop and have a good laugh at. 

“...is it just me or does this look like an arts and crafts table for kindergarteners?” Roz asks. 

“Definitely.” Sabrina agrees. 

“Fantastic,” Ambrose mutters. 

They all take a seat at the table, Sabrina between Prudence and Ambrose, Nick on the other side of her cousin, and Roz between him and Prudence. Sabrina had intended to sit next to her boyfriend, but Ambrose had seemed eager not to be next to Prudence, for whatever reason. She was going to have to get details about that out of him later. 

“So how exactly do we do this?” Roz asks. 

“Simple,” Prudence responds, “we weave the charms by hand and on the last stitch, you give the charm just a bit of your power. It will multiply it because of the fact that it was created by you as well. Your power should replenish overnight and then you will also have a reserve of it. Because of the fact that you have had contact with an Eldritch Terror, you should be one of the people who’s charm is better prepared to combat one.”

“They can also be shared around the coven,” Ambrose adds, “once created, your charm has no loyalty to you.”

“They’re also useful for certain spells,” Nick tells her.

Roz nods appreciatively, “alright.”

Prudence leads by example, beginning to weave her first charm. Sabrina picks up her materials as well and Nick mirrors her across the table. For a few moments, there is silence but as they all get past the difficult task of starting their charms, a group such as the one assembled can hardly be silent. 

It is Nick who inspires the chatter to begin, “I don’t suppose Zelda gave instructions as to how many of these we were supposed to create?”

“As many as possible. Why Nicky, do you have somewhere to be?”

“I have to complete some mortal mathematics work,” he says rather distastefully. 

Sabrina laughs, “perhaps you should have thought of that before enrolling.”

“He did not seem to mind the work so much last night,” Ambrose says slyly. 

Prudence raises an eyebrow at that, “do tell.”

Roz snickers as well, “Nick and Sabrina were watching a movie ‘just as friends’ but obviously that was a lie.”

“Indeed it was,” Ambrose teases, “I did wonder what kind of movie inspired such an impassioned trip up the stairs. Nothing I would have expected you to watch, cousin.”

Nick looks down, hiding an amused smirk as Sabrina frowns. 

Prudence grins slyly, “Sabrina, I had no idea.”

Ambrose groans now though, “but I would advise a sound spell next time.”

Across the table, Nick chokes. Sabrina turns to glare at him, “well  _ I  _ was under the impression that had happened.”

Prudence laughs outright at that, “oh that is  _ priceless _ . Nicholas Scratch, so caught up he couldn’t even manage a simple sound spell. I do hope you still managed to get satisfaction, Sabrina.”

Sabrina feels obliged to defend Nick, “not that it is any of your business, Prudence, but yes.”

“‘Brina! You didn’t tell me  _ that _ during gym,” Roz chides.

Sabrina sighs. Truthfully she wasn’t quite ready to talk about it yet, but saying that would probably hurt Nick’s feelings and probably Roz’s as well. Roz had called her the day she had lost her virginity at bible camp. 

“I was going to later, more privately,” Sabrina decides on, “my charm looks horribly disfigured,” she then adds as a distraction. 

Roz wrinkles her nose, “mine too.”

Nick shows his off rather smugly. Probably all the recent knitting accounted for his skill, the two disciplines being related. 

Ambrose laughs and holds up his. It is perhaps worse than both Roz and Sabrina’s, which is unusual for Ambrose. Normally he is good at  _ everything _ .

Prudence just smirks and flashes her near-perfect charm. 

“You’ve had more practice,” Nick notes. 

“And what’s your excuse, Nicky dear?”

He grins wickedly, “talent.”

“Truthfully, Sabrina, I am surprised you’re not better at this,” Prudence admits. 

Sabrina frowns and looks down at her charm, “me too.”

“Your charms should be the strongest, cousin, since you have the advantage of your parentage on top of having direct contact with two terrors.”

Sabrina shivers, “if not for the fact that it will help us defeat them, I would just as soon give up that advantage.”

“How is life as the wife of an Eldritch Terror?” Roz asks teasingly. 

Sabrina shivers again, “I will never forget kissing the Uninvited as long as I live. Thank Hecate I was able to trap it.”

“You have had rather personal encounters with all the terrors, cousin,” Ambrose tells her while weaving. 

She pauses hers for a moment, “I know. I went in the Darkness, I married the Uninvited, the Weird made me it’s host, Roz and I were the only people who remembered who we were in the Perverse, and I attracted the Cosmic. I told you, I’m a magnet for them.”

“I’ve always said you were special, Spellman.”

“I just want to be a normal teenage witch,” she complains, “apparently that is too much to ask for.”

“The coven  _ was _ far less tumultuous before you came around,” Prudence points out. 

“We have switched deities a remarkable amount of time in this past year,” Ambrose states. 

“Which was not entirely my fault!” Sabrina defends herself. 

“No, but,” Ambrose says in his tone he reserves for contradicting or chastising her, “you do bear some responsibility for leading an uprising against your father.”

“An uprising that needed to happen!”

“I’m not saying it didn’t, but you did start it.”

“Nick?”

He is suddenly very interested in his weaving, “he’s not wrong, babe.”

The term of endearment seems unconscious, which is sweet but does not appease her. Instead of furthering the conversation, she begins weaving more passionately.

There is silence for a good while, broken occasionally by more friendly chatter, and the charms start to accumulate, “how many of these should we make?” Roz asks. 

Everyone pauses to examine the pile, “we have a good stack there,” Ambrose suggests. 

“If we all finish the ones we are working on now, that should be a good enough stash to start from. Roz and I will bring them to Zelda,” Prudence informs them. 

“Sounds good,” Roz agrees. 

Sabrina is the first to finish because she had the good fortune of being nearly done when they made the decision to quit. She examines the stack of charms and decides that Roz and Prudence could probably use some help delivering them to Aunt Zelda. She communicates this to them, and they agree, so she sets off with the first load in search of her aunt. 

Luckily enough, she is in her office. She conveys this information telepathically to Prudence and sets the charms down. 

“Will you be back for dinner tonight Auntie?”

“Yes, of course. Your Aunt Hilda and Doctor Cee are coming over.” Zelda pauses a moment, “Nicholas is welcome too.”

“I’ll let him know,” Sabrina tells her. 


	4. Baxter High's Newest Hot Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina adjusts to the idea that the school is suddenly very interested in her love life.

Sabrina wakes up in Nick’s arms again the next morning and rather reluctantly has to shrug off his embrace and stand up. 

He frowns sleepily, “come back to bed.”

She laughs and sits back down at the edge, running her hand through his hair, “you’re going to make us late.”

Nick mutters some rather unflattering things about how early mortal school starts and pulls her to him. She yelps as she falls rather on top of him. He kisses her soundly and for a moment she forgets completely about Baxter High. Her memory comes back soon enough, though.

“Nick,” she gasps, only to be cut off again, “we have to get up,” she tells him rather breathlessly, sitting up again.

“We could skip and stay here instead,” the offer drops from his lips and for half a second she almost agrees.

“You’re the one who wanted to attend mortal school,” she informs him. 

He groans and bangs his head against the pillow.

Sabrina giggles, “come on.”

He sits up rather reluctantly and she puts on a brief fashion show for him, using her favorite trick of spinning to change. When she tries a shirt and skirt combo, he jumps off the bed and scoops her up, “that one,” he whispers in her ear.

Privately, she approves of his taste. She probably would have picked this outfit for herself today as well. 

His way of changing is far less showy, given that he does not have a closet full of clothes nearby and has only brought a few items with him. He simply spreads his hands slightly apart from in front of him and his new outfit is on. She then takes his hand and drags him down the stairs after her to the breakfast table. Ambrose is not up today, so she speeds up the boiling of the water for some tea, which she throws in two thermoses (sometimes mortal methods come in handy) and grabs a bagel and quickly smears some cream cheese on it. Nick copies her and then they are out the door. 

They actually arrive at school a bit early, about five minutes, so they go to her locker together and then lean against it, sharing their breakfast. Nick has a blueberry bagel and she a cranberry so they alternate stealing bites from the other’s bagel. 

“You two are acting disgustingly cute this morning,” Roz greets, breaking them from their little bubble. 

“Where’s Harvey?” Sabrina asks.

Roz shrugs, fairly unconcerned, “his truck was acting up last night, so he is probably running behind because of that.”

Sabrina frowns, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Nick doesn’t say anything, but that’s probably for the best. Sabrina shifts her weight off the locker so they can walk to class with Roz. Nick does the same, but he manages the move as though he was born doing it. The three of them then journey to the drama classroom three doors down. They are actually presenting their short scenes today in front of the class. 

The first group has just finished presenting when Harvey comes flying into the room apologizing and explaining that his truck was having trouble. He then makes his way to where Sabrina, Nick, and Roz are seated and sits next to his girlfriend. He has hardly sat down when Sabrina and Nick are called to present their play. 

They stand up and begin reciting…

“You know -- you're not as vile as I thought you were,” Sabrina delivers her last line. As Kat she drops her gaze to Nick’s lips and leans in. At the last moment, he pulls back. 

“So, I'll see you in school,” Nick tells her as Patrick. 

Sabrina looks him up and down, trying to convey hatred, a complete 180 from her character’s emotions just a moment ago. She stands dramatically and spins, stomping away from him. 

The class breaks out into brief applause and Nick and Sabrina return to their seats. The rest of the groups are not as good as they had been, not that she’s biased at all. Roz and Harvey’s performance is pretty good, but Harvey is about half as good an actor as Nick. The timing works out well, however and the last group finishes maybe three minutes before the bell rings. 

“I had no idea you were such a good actor, dude,” Harvey compliments Nick. 

Nick smiles a tight-lipped smile, “I played Lucifer last year in the academy’s play.”

Sabrina nudges him lightly with her elbow but doesn’t verbally chide him. 

“You guys did so well,” Sabrina returns a compliment, “I’ve never seen your play or the movie but it looked very real.”

The bell rings just then, preventing further conversation. After Nick and Sabrina’s history class, Sabrina, Nick, and all her friends share a class called passions. They rarely actually attend the class, and actually Nick’s first few days at Baxter High had been the only days for the quarter that class had been in session. Essentially, it is an off hour, but each student is supposed to take the time to work on either four quarter-long projects, two semester-long, or one year-long. Usually, they all just meet up in the library and catch up as a group. Sabrina’s friends’ project is the band. They got approval for it so long as they all learned the instruments (check) and composed a song each (in progress). Sabrina herself was allowed to count student government. She just had to do more research and propose a certain number of “bills” or reforms to the school board, all backed by sufficient evidence and reasoning for why they were good ideas. 

Right now, though, she was taking the time to pursue a rather different subject. Namely Nick. They were in a rather non trafficked row of the library, dictionaries and encyclopedias. Sabrina  _ did  _ have to meet her friends, but Nick was making a very good case for being a little late. He had her pressed up against a bookshelf, rather unusual in their relationship as most of the time she had the power, but she was learning to yield it a bit when it came to him. In fact, her only real coherent thought was  _ maybe we can be just five more minutes late _ . 

A quiet “oh!” brought more rational thought back quickly. Sabrina peeled herself off Nick to see a freshman by the name of Penelope staring directly at them. 

“I suppose you need a dictionary?” Sabrina asked kindly. 

The girl nods, mute. 

“Right. Well we should be going anyway, shouldn’t we Nick?”

Nick doesn’t look thrilled, but he plasters on a very fake smile, “probably,” is his curt response. 

The girl is still staring at them, wide eyed. 

Sabrina raises her eyebrows at Nick in a  _ what can you do? _ kind of way and they make their way out of the shelves and to where Sabrina’s friends are sitting. There’s only one armchair left, but that is no problem; Sabrina simply wraps her arms around Nick’s neck and sits on his lap sideways so she can still be a part of the conversation. 

“Nice of you to join us, ‘Brina. We were just beginning to wonder if you were coming at all,” Roz teases. 

Nick grins wickedly, “Sabrina was just helping me find a book I needed for a history project.”

It’s a rather transparent lie, especially given the state of them (or rather what she assumes is the state of them given what Nick looks like), but she finds she doesn’t care. She loves Nick and she doesn’t care if the whole world knows. She’s not the least bit ashamed at being caught making out with her boyfriend in the library. In fact, it makes her feel more like a regular teenager than anything has in a while. 

Theo doesn’t seem to care either and simply raises a brow and says, “right.”

“In actually true news, the school’s dance committee has openings. I was thinking of signing up,” Roz tells them. 

“Is that not kind of ambitious, babe?” Harvey asks, “you’re already doing so much.”

Roz frowns at his words, “that probably is true.”

It’s Robin who jumps in, “at student body co-president I’m sure that’s partially within your responsibilities anyway. Besides, Theo and I can sign up and represent all of our interests.”

Theo sends him a smile, “that sounds like a great idea. We can totally try to represent your ideas, Roz.”

She nods, “that could work. I probably should start thinking more about all that I’m taking on. I think I just keep forgetting that I’m a witch now.”

“Not to mention a Sentinel,” Sabrina points out. 

“Very true.”

“What about you, Nick? Are you going to join any clubs now that you’re a full-time Baxter High student?” Theo asks. 

“I am already captain of the wrestling team and part of the LGBTQ alliance. That’s a good enough starting point for me,” he responds. 

“And you have yet to do anything for either of them,” Sabrina points out. 

“Hey, I have my priorities,” he defends. 

“Oh yeah?”   
“Yeah, I have this super cool girlfriend. I’ve been devoting my time to her lately.”

“Mmhmm?” Sabrina quirks a brow. 

He grins triumphantly at her so she kisses the look right off his face. 

The trick works rather too well and both of them rather forget the previous conversation and where they are until Theo and Roz cough rather pointedly and then directly address them. Sabrina and Nick separate somewhat reluctantly to see the amused faces of her friends. She grins somewhat sheepishly at them. 

“Anyway,” she prompts.

“We did finish our first original song last night for Fright Club,” Harvey tells them.

“Oh, hey! Do we get to hear it?” Sabrina asks, excited for them.

Harvey nods, “yeah, totally. We have to rehearse it a bit more but when it’s done you can stop by.”

Roz nods her agreement, “for sure.”   
Suddenly, Robin shoots up, “did anyone do the math homework? Theo and I completely forgot!”   
Sabrina smiles at them reassuringly, “no worries. Nick and I worked on it last night.” She climbs off his lap and grabs her bag, moving to sit by them so they can work out the answers. 

“Thanks, ‘Brina,” Theo says gratefully, “you’re a lifesaver.”

She smiles, “anytime.”

The short time left before their next class is spent in friendly conversation. 

~*~

The day passes rather quickly. For some reason probably having to do with the fact that very little happens at Baxter High, the student body has become aware of Sabrina and Nick’s relationship. Consequently, the both of them are barraged by the masses of Baxter High gossips seeking information about their relationship. Sabrina also hears whispers in the hallways about them. 

“I heard they dated before and Nick transferred here to win her back,” one girl says to her friend.

“ _ I _ heard that he was a model and came here undercover to get away from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood and that Sabrina offered to be part of his cover,” the friend responds.

“Well  _ I _ heard that they were best friends as children and kept in touch as pen pals over the years and now that he is back they realized they were in love with each other,” a third person chimes in.

“Well regardless, they make a very cute couple,” the first girl allows.

“I know! Did you see them this morning? Relationship goals.”

Sabrina is amused by her classmate’s interest. Maybe if she was just a normal mortal new couples at the school would capture her attention as well. She can’t remember ever being that invested before she turned sixteen either, but Roz had briefly. She’s had bigger concerns for a long time now. 

“What are you thinking about, Spellman?” Nick asks as he holds open the classroom door for her.

“You,” she replies honestly. 

She sits down in her seat and Nick slides on top of the desk. She glances at him, amused, as she pulls out her math binder and sets it on her lap. The teacher is still writing problems on the board and the bell has yet to ring, so they converse for a few more moments. When the bell does ring, Nick jumps swiftly off the desk, presses a rather chaste kiss to her lips and moves to his own seat in the back of the room. 

Sabrina has always found math rather boring. It’s not that she’s bad at it, she’s actually rather naturally talented, but she has never found the subject particularly appealing. Still, she and her partner are able to finish the day’s work rather quickly and have a few minutes to simply sit and chat. Nick and his partner are doing the same, but she suspects that is because they simply aren’t doing the work. 

Her suspicions are proved correct when the teacher comes around and collects their work, stopping to admonish the boys, “I know you are new to our school, Mr. Scratch, but that does not give you a pass to not complete my classwork. And as for you, Mr. Harris, you know my policy. If you don’t get your grade up and continue to use your class time irresponsibly, that will be detention.”

“What does mortal detention consist of?” Nick asks. 

She looks around to see if anyone had heard him, given the volume he had asked the question at, “probably cleaning the classroom or something. I’m not really sure because no one I know has ever had detention,” she responds when she is satisfied no one had overheard. 

Nick grins at her, “not quite the rebel rouser you are at the academy, huh?”

Sabrina pauses to glare at him. 

He defensively puts his hands up, “just saying.”

“Hey Scratch, my man! Sabrina,” Billy comes over and greets them. 

Sabrina shuts the door to her locker and spins to look at him, “how can we help you Billy?”

“I was just coming to see if Nick was going to be at practice tonight.”

“Yes of course,” Sabrina answers for him. 

Nick frowns, “babe...what about you?”

Sabrina cocks an eyebrow at him, “what about me?”

Nick glances briefly at Billy and then shifts his gaze back to her, clearly deciding how best to phrase his next words in the presence of a mortal, “I don’t like leaving you alone while...Prudence’s father’s plan has yet to fully unravel.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes lightly, “no need to get so alpha-male, Nick. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

He sighs, “I know you are. But you also like to take unnecessary risks.”

“And so do you,” she points out, “but as captain of the wrestling team you should go.”

“It won’t be a long practice since we’re still in preseason,” Billy offers. 

“Exactly,” Sabrina tells him proudly, fully knowing she has won, “now go on. I’ll see you tonight.”

He smirks, “I’ll be sure to save up some stamina and hold you to that.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes fondly, “you’re lucky I love you.” She kisses him briefly and then the two boys depart. 


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Nick's honeymoon period is interrupted by their obligations.

Sabrina wanders the halls of the academy somewhat aimlessly. There is nothing specific she has to be doing at the moment. She has been checking in on Agatha with some regularity. The coven had been ecstatic to learn that Agatha had been sane in Blackwood’s perverted world as it meant that there was yet hope for her to return to sanity in the real world. Sabrina herself had been hoping that speaking of the perverted world might help, but so far it had not. 

“Hello Agatha,” Sabrina greets gently. 

Agatha looks up at her and grins, “want to play a game?” She offers up a doll to Sabrina. 

“Sure.” Sabrina sits next to her on the floor.

The next thirty minutes or so are spent playing with Agatha’s dolls. Eventually, though, Sabrina makes her excuses and leaves Agatha to amuse herself. She then heads off to find Zelda. 

Before she can make her way to Zelda’s office, however, she runs into Ambrose, “Cousin! Just the person I was looking for!”

“Ambrose! What’s the matter?” 

“We have just gotten word that some hellish creatures were not willing to return when we reversed the polarities of the realms. We need to gather some witches to round them up and bring them back.”

“Okay.”

“Where is Nicholas?” 

Sabrina shakes her head, “busy. I can go get him if we need, though.”

“We should be fine without him. Prudence went to get Melvin and Elspeth. The five of us should be able to get on just fine.”

“What about the Aunties?”

“Transport duty. Auntie Zelda is talking with Lucifer as we speak. Hopefully in a few hours, the beasts will be restored to their own realm.”

Before any further clarification is possible, Prudence sweeps into the hall, Melvin and Elspeth in tow. “Sabrina. And where is darling Nicky?”

“Not joining us,” Ambrose answers for her.

“Bored of him already?” Prudence asks, “that was fast.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes, “no. His ridiculous mortal school scheme means he now has mortal obligations.”

Prudence frowns in judgement, “and you do not?”

“Last I checked, I wasn’t on the wrestling team,” Sabrina responds.

“Anyway, if we could refocus…” Ambrose prompts. 

Several hours later, Sabrina collapses onto her bed. 

“That bad, huh?” Nick asks.

Sabrina sits right back up, “Nick! You startled me! How long have you been here?”

He frowns, “not long. I was looking for you and was told you were headed this way.”

Sabrina collapses back onto the bed, “you have no idea. I mean, can we not just have  _ one  _ week of peace?”

He laughs, “not with you around.”

She glares at him from the bed and sits up tiredly. 

He smiles at her sweetly and climbs onto the bed behind her. His hands come up to her shoulders and begins working out the knots. A groan involuntarily falls from her lips and she can practically  _ see _ him smirk behind her. 

“That feels amazing,” she compliments. 

“Mhmm. Glad you think so.”

At some point, he halts his motions and Sabrina finds herself laying her head on his chest as he runs a hand through her hair mostly gently. The peace she feels is almost unparalleled and time seems to crawl past and sprint by at the same time. All too soon, there are two sharp taps on the door. “Come in,” Sabrina invites.

The door opens to reveal Aunt Hilda, “hello darlings. I just popped up to tell you dinner will be served shortly.”

Sabrina sits up and feels slightly disoriented, “thanks, Auntie.”

“I already ate, actually, but thanks for the invitation,” Nick respectfully declines. 

“All right, suit yourself. Sabrina, love, I’ll see you down there in a minute.”

Sabrina nods. 

Aunt Hilda leaves, not bothering to close the door behind her. “I’ll be back up soon,” Sabrina offers.

“I’ll wait,” Nick promises. 

She gives him a peck on the lips and then follows the path her Aunt had just trod down the stairs. 

Dinner is just being placed on the table when she arrives in the kitchen. It appears that Dr. Cee and Marie will be joining them, which is no real surprise. Ambrose has somehow already managed to snag all the best parts of every dish and usual, so she sits down and attempts to get some food before it’s gone. The first few moments at the table are mostly silent. Almost everyone has had a fairly busy day, so some peace and good food is a good excuse to be silent. They are Spellmans, though, so soon enough the Aunties are bickering about something or other. 

Hilda ends the argument soon enough by bringing Sabrina in, “how was your day love?”

Sabrina shrugs, “good enough. The whole school seems to be obsessed with Nick and I, so that’s a bit weird. Rounding up creatures from Hell was harder than anticipated.”

Auntie Hilda nods sympathetically.

Auntie Z is not so keen on sympathy, “another reason to quit that mortal excuse for a school altogether. I simply do not understand the appeal, what with everything going on.”

“I don’t know, Auntie, Nicholas seems to enjoy it as well. I am beginning to believe I missed out,” Ambrose jokes. 

Dr. Cee shivers, “not me. High school was a nightmare. The worst years of my life.”

“The academy suits your needs right now far better,” Zelda presses on. 

“I’m not quitting Baxter High, Aunt Z. Being half mortal, it’s an important part of who I am.”

Aunt Zelda looks less than impressed and simply takes a drag from her cigarette. She doesn’t argue any further, though, clearly having had this conversation enough to not bother continuing on.

“I haven’t seen you in the shop in a while, Ambrose,” Dr. Cee changes the subject. 

Ambrose sighs, “I’m afraid I’ve been kept rather busy at the morgue and at the academy.”

Hilda frowns, “don’t forget to get out a bit, love. You’re not on house arrest anymore, remember.”

“I know Auntie.”

“Besides,” Sabrina jumps to her cousin’s defense, “Ambrose socializes plenty with the coven.”

“Probably because the coven comes to him,” Zelda observes, “has Mr. Scratch moved in, Sabrina?”

“Nick is just-”

“A  _ most  _ welcome addition to Sabrina’s bed,” Ambrose supplies cheekily. 

“I was  _ defending  _ you!” Sabrina exclaims, indignant at the betrayal. 

“I am glad you and Mr. Scratch have worked things out,” Aunt Hilda tells Sabrina kindly.

“Me too,” Sabrina leaves it at that.

Ambrose hides a grin by taking a bite of food and Sabrina glares at him. 

“And how is Prudence doing these days, Ambrose?”

Zelda rolls her eyes, “perhaps our coven needs to expand. Clearly there are not enough options.”

Ambrose frowns at Sabrina, “there is nothing going on between me and Prudence,” he tells the room at large.

Sabrina raises her eyebrows at him and then employs his technique of taking a bite of food. 

From there, conversation drifts to Marie’s observations from being Sentinel. She doesn’t have too much to report, thankfully. There is no developments on the Blackwood front either, but everyone can agree that they can feel the looming presence of the next Eldritch Terror looming ever closer. By the time everyone has finished dinner, a pleasant atmosphere has crowded out the fear of Eldritch Terrors for the moment and everyone is simply enjoying being together.

Sabrina is the first to leave the happy party, having an obligation to her waiting boyfriend above. She opens the door to see a rather adorable sight; Nick with his head rested almost absentmindedly on one hand, other hand occupied by a pencil he is chewing on while he studies the homework in front of him. Her heart melts. She sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around him. “Hey,” she whispers.

His face splits into a grin, “hey,” he captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

When he pulls back, she rests her head on his shoulder and examines the homework he is working on. He sets the pencil down and spins the chair around. She climbs onto his lap almost immediately, understanding the nonverbal invitation almost the moment before it was issued. 

“What do you say to not completing our homework tonight?” he asks rather flirtily.

“Oh? What do you propose we do instead?” she feigns innocence.

His eyes roam her almost hungrily, “I have a few ideas.”

Their clothes come off slowly, almost mirroring that first time that first night. By the time they actually get around to falling together on her bed, all thoughts of homework and responsibilities are so insignificant they were practically never there. 

~*~

The next morning, the young couple is awoken not by the sun or an alarm but by Ambrose. “Morning, cos. You’re needed at the academy in ten minutes.” He pauses to examine them, “clothed.”

Sabrina sits up, pulling the sheet with her, “why?”

The movement next to her and the shift of the bed alerts her that Nick has mirrored her position. 

Ambrose’s face is deadly serious, “Prudence has spotted the Endless Eldritch Terror.”


End file.
